Multipath fading is a problem with many wireless communication systems, particularly in systems that use multicarrier communication signals, such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) systems. Multipath fading, among other things, reduces the quality of communications and results from a partial or full cancellation of signals arriving at a receiver through different paths. Some multicarrier communication systems use more than one antenna to transmit more than one data stream to a receiver. Multipath fading reduces the ability of these systems to convey data. Thus, there are general needs for multicarrier communication systems and methods that convey multiple data streams.